1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a buck circuit having a fast transient response mechanism and an operation method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A buck circuit is a step-down DC to DC converter. The buck regulator not only regulates the ripple in the DC output, but it also steps down the DC output voltage level from that of the voltage input into the buck regulator.
The external load connected to the buck circuit may operate in a heavy load state or in a light load state. When the external load turns from the heavy load state to the light load state, the external load dissipates less current generated from the buck circuit. Consequently, the additional current that is not able to be dissipated by the external load has to be discharged. However, the process of the discharge is slow in the conventional design of the buck circuit. The large current that is not able to be dissipated may takes a long time to be discharged, which is an undesirable result.
Accordingly, what is needed is a buck circuit having a fast transient response mechanism and an operation method of the same to overcome the above issue. The present disclosure addresses such a need.